


Falling Stars

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series, Original Work
Genre: Community: hlh_shortcuts, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started out a comment on 'Les vagues de l'oubli' by Amonitrate in hlh_shortcuts 2007. It decided it was a poem instead. A truly amazing story -- atmospheric, disturbing, yet still with wonder and some kind of love as well as loss.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Falling Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amonitrate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonitrate/gifts).



> This started out a comment on 'Les vagues de l'oubli' by Amonitrate in hlh_shortcuts 2007. It decided it was a poem instead. A truly amazing story -- atmospheric, disturbing, yet still with wonder and some kind of love as well as loss.

A glimpse through lightning: stars and sand  
Glass and dust and wind -  
A Memory of waves, a quiet hush,  
Dark water on a darker shore.

Who saw the falling stars? The burning motes  
That ancient were before the land was new?

Whose touch might tether all the sparks,  
Air and time and tide;  
Remember light when all the darkness holds  
Is captive sand within the glass?

Who are the falling stars? The cindered ash  
Burnt out, or light and memory?


End file.
